<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the little things by sweetavocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717440">the little things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado'>sweetavocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Still Standing Tall [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, Post-Canon, Protective Julie Molina, The boys are hurting, Willie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), we hate reggie's parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huh,” Reggie shrugged. “Did you ever write a song about me?” He asked, attention back on Alex’s earlier confession.</p>
<p>“I’m about to,” Alex grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gets frustrated, Willie comes up with a plan, Flynn and Julie can see Willie, and Luke's still feeling guilty.</p>
<p>Reggie's trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Still Standing Tall [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the little things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's up buttercups? hope you enjoy the story, the next part should be up within the next week!</p>
<p>also, the 'song' is just some lyrics i thought would be cute - it's in no way complete so feel free to put something together if you so wish. tag me so i can see it if you do (;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie sat down on her bed and pulled out her songwriting book from her backpack. This past week, after hearing what Luke said about Reggie has been really hard. She started to pay more attention to what the boys did, and how they reacted to certain things.</p>
<p>Like yesterday, Julie had failed a calc test and her dad was *not* happy. He started yelling and they got into a fight about how seriously she was taking school at the moment. Truth be told, Julie kinda forgot about the test and didn’t study for it but she thought that it was just one test. Plus, her class average is still a B.</p>
<p>Anyways, Reggie poofed in and saw the fight escalate. Reggie stepped in front Julie in what she now realizes was a protective gesture. Though Reggie forgot to make himself visible, so when Ray stepped forward, Reggie flinched and pushed Julie out of the way.</p>
<p>After Ray walked right through him to help Julie off the ground, Reggie realized his mistake and quickly poofed into her room. </p>
<p>Quickly after that incident, Julie started to pay attention to the little things. Like the way Alex would tap out beats whenever talking with her father. Or when he would double check and make sure he was invisible before talking about Willie. </p>
<p>How Luke second guesses himself more and more often. And how he’s stopped using his ghost abilities unless he’s performing. </p>
<p>Julie pretends not to notice when she would hear him humming a country tune. </p>
<p>She was worried about her boys.</p>
<p>Getting back to her song writing, she wrote down some lyrics-</p>
<p>Let your colors shine through, i will be there for you<br/>Let me notice the little things, share your mind with me</p>
<p>Remember that times have now changed<br/>Remember mistakes are meant to be made<br/>And know that we will never bring you harm<br/>Cause family is what you are</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Let me notice the little things, share your mind with me)</p>
<p>Your colors are so bright, don’t hide them cause you’re scared<br/>You too, have lots of love to share</p>
<p>The little things always look scary at first glance</p>
<p>But remember, that times have changed</p>
<p>And know that you were made to dance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let me notice the little things, share your mind with me<br/>Remember, that mistakes are meant to be made<br/>Who said you weren’t already legends anyways?</p>
<p>Let me notice the little things<br/>Don’t be scared to share your mind with me</p>
<p>Cause mistakes are meant to be made</p>
<p>And whoever said dying was the end<br/>Has never met this band</p>
<p>Don't be scared, share your mind with me</p>
<p>We won’t ever hurt you</p>
<p>Please be yourself</p>
<p>I just want to see the little things</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie set her pencil down and used her sleeve to dry her eyes. These half baked lyrics weren’t the best, but she was feeling really overwhelmed and whenever she would write while feeling like this, Luke was always there to ground her. </p>
<p>Shaking herself from her thoughts, Julie stuffed the piece of paper into the dream box, making sure it was at the very bottom before hiding it under her bed.</p>
<p>It was a new habit she was starting to pick up.</p>
<p>She then made her way to the studio and found what looked like Alex talking to himself, but she now knew he was talking to Willie.<br/>“Hey Alex, Willie.”</p>
<p>Alex looked up at her and smiled. “Willie says hi.” Alex looked back at the empty space and started whispering rapidly so that Julie couldn’t pick up on it. “Fine,” he says, sounding defeated.</p>
<p>“What?” Julie asked.</p>
<p>“Willie wants to let you know that Caleb hasn’t been around at the club recently, he’s been known to practice possession.” He ran his hands through his hair. “It’s just a warning.”</p>
<p>“I thought he thought that you guys either crossed over or were erased?”</p>
<p>“That’s what we’re betting on, but for now, me and the boys should probably just stay here just in case.”</p>
<p>Julie nodded. “Okay, and how do I know if one of my friends was possessed? How do I protect them from it?”</p>
<p>Alex looked at the empty space again. He spoke for a few moments before turning back to Julie. “You can’t?” Alex groaned before straightening up, seeming embarrassed. </p>
<p>Julie didn’t mention the way his hand looked like it was holding someone else's.</p>
<p>“Then what should I do?”</p>
<p>“Just be extra careful, and try to get everyone to eat something with heavy amounts of salt. Turns out Carlos wasn’t that far off.”</p>
<p>Julie nodded. Starting to feel awkward she asked, “Does Willie want to stick around for band practice?” </p>
<p>And judging by the way Alex’s face lit up, she took that as a yes. </p>
<p>“Where are the others?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Reggie went to help Carlos with his math homework and Luke is at his parents,” Alex replied.</p>
<p>Julie sighed, it was only a matter of time before Luke would ask to make himself visible to his parents, and she couldn’t risk that. She knew introducing Alex to his extended family was risky, but she doesn’t think she could do that to the Pattersons- they were slowly getting better.</p>
<p>She’d visit them once a week, without Luke, just to talk with them about her music and to hear more about Luke’s childhood. They were a lovely couple and have taken her in as their grandchild they’d never have. </p>
<p>She loved spending time with them, but would always feel guilty when they would say that Luke would’ve loved her, or that she reminds them of him because of her pure love of music.</p>
<p>Unlike the Rosses, Luke has rebuilt this fantasy relationship with his family. She’s scared that the Pattersons won’t react like he wishes, and that they’ll be mad at her. There’s just too much at risk for her liking. </p>
<p>“Julie?”</p>
<p>She looked up and saw Alex looking at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“Wanna summon the others?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Julie nodded before walking over to the piano. She only had to play the first three measures of Bright before both Reggie and Luke poofed in.</p>
<p>“Hello, party people,” Reggie greeted. “Guess who got an A on his english paper?”</p>
<p>“Not you?” Luke drawled.</p>
<p>Reggie scoffed. “We aren’t even in school, dumbass. It was Carlos!” </p>
<p>Julie smiled fondly at the way Reggie seemed to be bursting from the seams with joy and pride. “Of course, he had help though. Reggie, you’ve been helping him so much. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Reggie blushed and shrugged sheepishly. “Eh, it’s really nothing. Carlos is the one who’s helping me stay sharp.”</p>
<p>Luke deadpanned. “We died after junior year, Carlos like just started junior high.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Reggie replied, “So what?”</p>
<p>“So,” Julie started. “We should start practice.”</p>
<p>The argument now forgotten, everyone took their places and started playing. </p>
<p>And even though she couldn’t see or hear Willie, she could tell by the way Alex was putting his all into this last minute practice that Willie was hyping them up.</p>
<p>They were in the middle of their new song Letting Go when Flynn walked in.</p>
<p>“Hello my favorite band, how are we doing today?”</p>
<p>The boys made themselves visible and waved at Flynn.</p>
<p>“Doing great,” Reggie responded. “Carlos got an A on his english paper and he taught me how to play this game called Fortnite.”</p>
<p>Flynn smiled fondly and replied, “Cool, how did that go?”</p>
<p>Reggie rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “I kinda lost every round. It was hard!”</p>
<p>Flynn giggled. “I totally understand, I sucked at first too.”</p>
<p>Reggie lit up. “You play?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Flynn shrugged. “But we should definitely play together sometime!”</p>
<p>Reggie blushed and nodded excitedly. Alex just shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can’t right now. Willie?”</p>
<p>Said ghost tore his gaze away from Flynn and looked towards Alex. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Wanna hit up the beach?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hotdog. Can we wait a second?” Willie stood up and used Alex as support.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!”</p>
<p>All eyes looked towards the two sources of the outcry.</p>
<p>“I can see Willie,” Julie exclaimed while pointing at said ghost.</p>
<p>Flynn, on the other hand, said, “Will?”</p>
<p>“Flynn?” Willie took hold of Alex’s hand and stared at the younger girl.</p>
<p>“You guys know each other? Cool!” Reggie exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I ever crushed on you,” Alex mumbled. </p>
<p>“Really?” Reggie looked like an excited puppy the way he was basically vibrating. “You had a crush on me? This is so cool, also you like totally came out to Willie! Now you don’t have to pace around wondering how you’re going to explain why that’s why you got kicked out and that you totally have a crush on him.” Alex ripped his hand away from Willie’s, oblivious to Flynn and Julie’s hurt noises.</p>
<p>“Really, Reg?” Alex dragged his hands down his face. “God, now I remember why I came out to you last.”</p>
<p>Reggie let out a hurt noise. “You even told me after you told your parents?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex scoffed. “I made sure that I would be the one to tell them.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Reggie shrugged. “Did you ever write a song about me?” He asked, attention back on Alex’s earlier confession.</p>
<p>“I’m about to,” Alex grumbled.</p>
<p>Finally Julie cut in, “Guys enough. Alex, touch Willie again.”</p>
<p>Alex turned red. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Sensing his friend's predicament, Willie grabbed Alex’s hand and turned towards Flynn. Trying to focus on his sister instead of the fact that his crush likes him back. “Hey Flynn.”</p>
<p>Flynn ran up and tried to hug him but just went right through. “Oh,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Willie mumbled. Shaking his head, he took a good look at her. She’s grown a lot in the past four years. “But uh, how have you been?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I guess. The Molina’s and their packaged pets have become like a second family to me. I’ve been doing good.” Flynn smiles and takes a deep breath. “What have you been up to?”</p>
<p>“You know, the usual: skating, partying-”</p>
<p>“Hanging out with my best friend’s band?” Flynn interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Willie chuckled. “Didn’t know this was the Julie. It’s amazing how one day you’re crying over having a crush on this girl in your class and the next, you’re best friends!”</p>
<p>Flynn froze and pointedly did not look at Julie. “It’s been four years and you’re still a bitch, huh?”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told,” Willie replied.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Luke cut in. “How do you guys know each other?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Willie was my neighbor but my parents basically adopted him,” Flynn chuckled. “Even though we were like five years apart, we were still best friends.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I even taught her how to play the trumpet,” Willie added.</p>
<p>“Cool!” Julie said. Turning her attention back to Willie she asked, “Is Flynn just mean to the people she likes cause she was a total bitch back then.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Willie replied, “Yep!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Julie screamed. “You’re like totally in love with Carrie,” Julie accused.</p>
<p>“What?” Flynn scoffed. “No.”</p>
<p>Julie just stared back at Flynn, unconvinced. “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting away and catching up. Julie had to admit, watching Flynn and Willie interact after so long was super cute.</p>
<p>Eventually, it was time for Flynn to go home, but before she did she gave Alex a hug and asked him to pass it on to Willie.</p>
<p>She totally didn’t wink at him.</p>
<p>But Alex followed through on his promise.</p>
<p>After Alex gave Willie the hug, Willie leaned back in and gave Alex one back.</p>
<p>“That one’s for you, hotdog.” Willie then kissed him on the cheek before reminding him about their plans for tomorrow before poofing out.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Flynn hissed. “Willie got game.”</p>
<p>“Julie! Make her leave,” Alex whined.</p>
<p>“Don’t get your sticks in a twist, I’m leaving. Good luck, loverboy!” Flynn slammed the studio door shut before Alex could retaliate.</p>
<p>“That was so cool,” Julie gushed. “But how could I not see Willie earlier when he took your hand while we were talking about the salt thing?” She asked Alex.</p>
<p>“Maybe it has something to do with us making ourselves visible? When Flynn walked it we made ourselves visible but earlier I wasn’t.” Julie nodded, accepting the information. </p>
<p>“Ok, well I got to go to bed. See you guys in the morning.”</p>
<p>The boys waved as Julie left the studio. As soon as she was out of earshot, Alex turned to Reggie. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill you.”</p>
<p>Reggie looked at him confused. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You totally just told Willie I liked him,” Alex whined.</p>
<p>“But he likes you too! Didn’t he grab your hand and kiss you on the cheek before reminding you about your date tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date, Reg!”</p>
<p>“Well excuse me if I thought you guys were already dating,” Reggie scoffed while throwing up his hands.</p>
<p>“Why would you think we were dating if I hadn’t even come out to him yet?”</p>
<p>“Huh, didn’t think about that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex scoffed. “You don’t think about a lot of stuff.”</p>
<p>Reggie pouted. “Luke, Alex is being mean again!”</p>
<p>Luke looked up from where he was plucking at his acoustic. “Both of you, time out!”</p>
<p>“Julie said I’m in charge,” Alex shot back. “I’m going to spend the night in Julie’s room, at least she has her own brain cell.” Alex poofed out while Luke and Reggie just stared at each other.</p>
<p>“Rude,” Reggie scoffed.</p>
<p>“No, that’s fair,” Luke pointed out. </p>
<p>“C’mon man, it was an accident.”</p>
<p>Luke sighed, “I know Reg. Alex knows too, he’s just a little frustrated, you know how he gets.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Reggie said. “I just wished my mind worked faster sometimes, you know? Like, I can do math problems in my head but I can’t keep my mouth shut? It’s hard.” His voice cracks a little at the end. </p>
<p>Luke stands up and puts his guitar down. He made his way to Reggie and pulled him into a hug. “To be fair, that isn’t the first time you almost outed someone. Remember last week with Lex?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Reggie rolled his eyes. “But that was a good day.”</p>
<p>Luke furrowed his brows at Reggie’s wistful tone. “Carlos and Alba really liked you, huh?”</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Reggie giggled. “I love being with kids, it’s so refreshing and there’s no pressure to act mature- you know? I can just kinda be myself.”</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before Luke spoke up again. “Hey, Reg?”</p>
<p>“Yeah buddy?”</p>
<p>“How come you never talk about having or naming your own kids anymore?” Luke felt Reggie inhale sharply at the question. And even though Luke already knew the answer, he needed to hear it from Reggie.</p>
<p>“There’s no point anymore, you know? We’re dead- at 17. There was no time.”</p>
<p>Luke turned to face Reggie. “I’m so sorry, Reggie.” He started crying. “I never meant for any of this to happen, I know how much having your own family meant to you.”</p>
<p>Reggie was crying now too. “It’s not your fault, Luke. We ate those ‘dogs together.” Reggie sighed, “Plus, you guys are my family.”</p>
<p>Luke gave him another hug.</p>
<p>They fell asleep that way. <br/>***</p>
<p>Julie woke up on top of Alex. Yawning, she rolled off the drummer and put on her slippers while checking the time.</p>
<p>She cringed a little as she saw the red numbers signaling that it was 6 am, but she had some salty muffins to bake.</p>
<p>Quietly, Julie made her way downstairs. Once she was in the kitchen she called Flynn.</p>
<p>“Yello?” A sleepy voice answered.</p>
<p>“Flynn, can you come over? I’m making muffins.”</p>
<p>“This early on a Saturday? Are you nuts?”</p>
<p>“No,” Julie laughed. “They’re banana nut.”</p>
<p>Julie heard Flynn groan across the line. “You have any soda?”</p>
<p>“Orange, you’re favorite.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine. I’ll be there in 20.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Linnie.” Julie giggled as Flynn just mumbled some profanities before hanging up.</p>
<p>While pulling out the ingredients, Reggie poofed in. Julie took in his blotched face and took a deep breath. She hadn’t talked to him about the kid thing like she had promised Luke. Everytime time she wanted to, she was just reminded that she was a healthy young woman with her whole life ahead of her- and guilt was a powerful thing. </p>
<p>“Hey, Reg. Any plans for today?”</p>
<p>Reggie smiled. “Yeah, I’m going with Alex to Dirty Candy’s rehearsal.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Julie knew that Alex enjoyed learning the dances, but she didn’t think Reggie did. “I didn’t know you liked dancing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Reggie replied. “But I like to think that if we were still alive that Carrie would kind of be like my niece or something, you know? I practically lived with Bobby for most of my life and if we were still alive I know that I would’ve had like a Reggie and Carrie day- Where we could like get ice cream or go to the park. Maybe when she was older, I would take her clothes shopping and we could talk about girls.” Reggie shrugged and Julie just stared.</p>
<p>“That is so much to unpack, but I’m so glad I’m not the only one who notices that Carrie and Flynn have a major thing for each other.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, totally.”</p>
<p>Putting the flour down, Julie stepped closer to Reggie. “Did having kids really mean so much to you?”</p>
<p>Reggie scoffed, “Why is everyone concerned about this now?”</p>
<p>“Because we care, Reg. Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Reggie told her. “My parents were horrible. I wanted to break the cycle, and it didn;t hurt that I loved kids.” Reggie looked down. “When I was little, I would play a game. Whenever my parents did something, I would imagine how I would’ve acted in that scenario, how I would treat my kid.” Reggie scoffed. “I would even act them out in front of my parents until they would slap me and send me up to my room.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Julie whispers.</p>
<p>Reggie just chuckled darkly. “Everyone says that, but the people I want to hear say it the most never will.”</p>
<p>Julie just settled on giving him a hug.</p>
<p>They were interrupted though when Luke walked through the door. Julie kept her promise and noted the way he wouldn’t poof in.</p>
<p>“Want to help Flynn and I make muffins?” Julie asked. </p>
<p>“Can’t,” Luke replied. “Willie’s in the garage waiting for us.” Luke took a second to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Willie knows who Caleb possessed, and he knows we’re fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie didn’t think focusing on the bigger things were any less stressful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>